Genki Sentai Goringer
This is a Sentai series about olympic. This is not an official Sentai I made, I design it just because of Japan Olympic 2020. The story of this series looks like the last Sentai I made, Chosenger. Once again, I don't own Super Sentai copyright. I think there may be another olympic Sentai in the future, but it doesn't matter. If there will be a olympic Sentai for real, you may ignore this page. 1. Background Story Gorinia, a magical paradise in another dimension of the earth. 2,000 years ago, there was a war between humans and darkness, Margoria. Margoria swarmed over the land. To stop Margoria, a brave prince of Gorinia, Maus stole the holy fire from God Clan to lighten up Gorinia. When the fire illuminated the land, the darkness was sealed away. Otherwise, the King of God Clan, Zedas, was really mad that his fire was stolen. Then he punished Maus for his crime. To commemorate the hero, people built a Maus-like monument holding a torch. The fire on the torch was the fire he stole before. To seal away the darkness, the elder of Gorinia also makes five magical gold medal to seal the darkness from 5 islands, there are earth, wood, water, heaven and fire at the center. However, 2,000 years later, the darkness Margoria seems to be risen. The topography of Gorinia has been twisted somehow and the gold medals which seal them away are polluted. It must be because of the pollution on earth, and the evil humanity. If the darkness rises fully, it may wipe the holy fire and darkness would cover the earth. In order to stop it, the gold medal must be taken back from darkness. However, Margoria has set its army to keep the medals. There are so many descendants of Maus trying it, but fail. Therefore, Philipus, one of the descendant of Maus, finds 5 teenagers from earth to challenge it to take back the medals and protect the holy fire as well. 2. Rangers The rangers are the most impressived sportmens. Philipus chooses them to protect the holy fire and gets back the magical medals. The 5 rangers enter Gorinia and live in there as long as they challenge the games. 1. Gorin Red Name: Akira Sakuragi (20) Akira is a talent of karate, judo and also boxing. He was influenced by his father, who was also a talent of karate. However, his father left home when he was 8 years old. His father was tricked by his opponent and failed in an olympic games. In the middle of the adventure, Akira found his father that has joined Margoria. The two have a fight later. In the team, Akira is emotional, brave and reckless sometimes. He would ignore someone's opinion if he thinks he can face a problem. He always says, "I'm fired up". -- 2. Gorin Blue Name: Haruka Mizushima (20) Haruka is a talent of swimming, diving and synchronized swimming. Her elder sister, Mio, is also a swimmer. Haruka is 5 years younger than her, but Haruka always tries to surpass her sister. Unfortunately, Mio was killed in a car accident when Haruka was 14 years old. In that day, the two sisters have a fight, just because Haruka felt too tired for training and was gonna give up swimming, otherwise Mio didn't want her sister giving up so easily. Then, Haruka run from home, but Mio kept to catch her. When they crossed over the road, Mio was knocked down by a car. From that day, Haruka swears she would be the most impressived swimmer, and she also learns about diving and synchronized swimming. In the team, Haruka is stubborn. She also has ever hurt her left arm. When a battle in water island, Haruka keeps her hurt to continue the games, although the others persuade her to give up. But she always says "Never Give Up". -- 3. Gorin Green Name: Taichi Matsushita (20) Taichi is a talented football player, and also a great goal keeper. However, both of his parents are doctors. As the only son, his parents want him to be a doctor too, but he is not a talent in study. At last, in spite of his parents' objections, Taichi joins the football team. However, Taichi is the most incorporate one. It supposedly because he wants to prove himself in spite of everyone's discourage. But his comrades always give him a support and makes him to be more corporate with them. Taichi always says, "I can do it", but later he changes it to, "We can do it". -- 4. Gorin Yellow Name: Hikari Yamaguchi (20) Hikari is a talent of all category of gymnastic. She has learnt gymnastic since 3 years old and lives in the school dormitory. However, she is not really rich. Her parents work as a farmer. They thought this was a best way to make her in better life in the future. When she was 8 years old, her parents have ever brought her back to home, but Hikari has been used to do the training and she loves gymnastic very much. Therefore, her parents decide to let her continuing her career. Hikari also promises them to be happy. In the team, she is cheerful and always smile. But she is muddle head and reckless. She has ever brought a trouble to the team and becomes sad. But the team reminds her slogan, "Don't worry, be happy" to cheer her up. -- 5. Gorin Black Name: Ken Takeuchi (22) Ken comes from kendo family, and his father is a old-fashioned stubborn man. Ken's mother can't take her husband anymore and divorced him when Ken was 8 years old. From that day, the relationship between Ken and his father becomes worse. At last, Ken gives up kendo and begins to learn fencing. In the battle, Ken faces an enemy with samurai armor. That forces him to use kendo to fight him. Later, he joins fencing and kendo together. Ken is the leader of the team. He is wise and serious, and always considers about the consequences. But Akira always doesn't agree to his opinion. However, Ken is inspired with Akira's brave. He has no slogan, but he always uses the word, "Be...boys/girls"!! (to be continued)